Kagami no Hana Ryuu
by Sroa Dwin
Summary: When Hannah moves to Japan with her best friend, she finds out some interesting stuff about her family. Can she save the Ningenkai or will she be its destroyer?
1. The story begins

Welcome back, loyal readers. I hope some of my previous reviewers, along with some new ones, are reading this. For those who are wondering why I haven't updated any of my other stories, I ran out inspiration. Never fear, I'll update them...eventually. In the mean time, enjoy the story.

Hiei: Since she forgot, I'll say the disclaimer: Sroa Dwin doesn't own anything, except her characters and her penname. And maybe some of the plot. Maybe.

* * *

"Hannah! School!" called her older brother. She groaned. She was not looking forward to going to Sariyaski Jr. High. The only reason she was going at all was that her best friend Alex had asked her to come, since it was the first day. 

"Hannah! You're going to be late!" She moaned and slowly, groggily got out of bed. Fumbling slightly, she reached out to the table next to her bed and put on a pair of glasses with rectangular wire frames. Blinking at the digital clock right next to where her glasses had been, she saw that she only had a few minutes before Alex would be here. Darn.

Deciding to forgo a shower in order to be ready on time, she opened her closet.

She realized, too late, that she had forgotten to get her school uniform. Oh well. She didn't like uniforms anyway. Looking at her assortment of clothes, she saw that her one tee shirt was in the wash. Which meant that all she had to wear was turtlenecks and mock turtlenecks. In eighty-degree weather.

She shrugged on a navy turtleneck over a pair of black pants. If the entire school didn't think she was either crazy or a smart-aleck by the end of the day, then she was losing her touch.

"Hannah, your friend's here!" her half brother Zemien called from the stairs. She hurried and looked for a brush to comb her thick, unruly red hair. Failing that, she grabbed a blue scrunchie and tied her hair in a ponytail as she huddled down the stairs.

Her friend Alex was waiting at the door, in a proper Sariyaski (A/N: spelling, please?) Jr. High school uniform. She had dark eyes, curly black hair going down to her shoulders in waves, and tanned skin, true to her Italian blood. Before Alex had moved to America, she had been thought one of the prettiest and nicest girls at school. But right now she was sighing, main because of Hannah.

"Can't you be conventional for just one day?" she asked as she watched Hannah slip on a pair of roller blades and grab a blue cloak from the closet.

"You know her, Alex," called Zemien, or Z as Hannah called him. "If she acted conventional, it would be the end of the world."

"True," agreed Hannah, stuffing a pair of sneakers into her backpack. Alex opened the door and they headed off, Z watching them go from the door.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students today: Alex – "the black-haired girl smiled shyly as almost every male in the room started to drool – "and Hannah." The few people who weren't still drooling at Alex, sleeping, daydreaming, or otherwise not paying attention looked at her with wide eyes. She cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly. Everyone, even those who had previously not been paying attention to her, got the message: Don't mess with me.

At least, everyone but Yusuke, who had promptly fallen asleep as soon as the class started, and thus had not realized that there were two new students. So when he was woken up by a dark-eyed, dark-haired girl, his first thought was that it was the end of class and that Keiko was waking him up.

"Just a few more minutes, Keiko," he murmured, trying to get comfortable.

"First, I'm not Keiko. Second, if you wait a few more minutes, you're going to be locked in," she told him. He blinked.

"Hey wait, you're not Keiko," he stated, only half-awake. She sighed.

"I just said that a minute ago. Now c'mon, unless you want to be locked in for the night." She walked out of the classroom, not waiting to see if he followed or not. Yusuke followed, still trying to process what she had just said.

Outside, he saw the girl who had woken him up talking to Kuwabara, Kurama, and a girl who was wearing a weird blue cloak. She had red hair tied in a low ponytail, although one wisp of hair had seemed to escape, framing her face.

"Hey Urameshi, what took you?" asked Kuwabara when Yusuke came over. Yusuke mumbled something Hannah couldn't hear, and the two promptly had an argument. Hannah saw the argument as good time to slip away, and as Kurama went to mediate the discussion, Alex and Hannah went home to study.

* * *

Hannah plopped onto her bed, exhausted. While the homework wasn't difficult – she had done college work in America – the extra work Z had given her as a supplement had been. Not bothering to change into pajamas or even pull the covers over herself, she drifted off to sleep. 

(dream sequence)

She looked around. Everything around her was pitch-black. She couldn't tell what she stood on, even though she could see herself just fine. It was like she was on a colorless background.

Suddenly a young woman, not much older than twenty, appeared in front of her. She wore a blue kimono with a red one underneath. Her obi was a blue that went with the kimono, her hair, and her eyes, all of which were blue. A red hair band secured her blue hair out of her face. Hannah stared at her.

"Come with me," called the woman. Hannah hesitated. How did she know she could trust her? Her question was answered for her.

"You must see this," the lady told her. "Do not be worried, I will not hurt you." Hannah stepped forward. Suddenly her vision was blurry. As she recovered her sight, she heard the lady tell her to pay attention, for she would not get a second chance. Hannah's vision focused.

A young woman and a small child were walking through a blizzard. The woman looked like what Hannah imagined a cat demon would look like: cat ears, cat tail, but human–looking body. Her clothes were torn up, and blood was seeping through her many wounds. She didn't look as if she'd be living for very long.

The child looked nothing like the woman. Delicate white hair framed her pale face, and deep blue eyes shone like blue lights in the blizzard. She wore a white robe that whipped around her bare feet. She clutched the woman's hand, looking around them, afraid. Hannah saw her lips move but was startled to realize that she couldn't hear anything. Apparently the vision didn't come with audio.

Suddenly the woman stumbled and fell over, dead. The little girl crouched over the woman's body and shook it. When no response came, the girl gave a heart-retching wail that Hannah could hear even though no sound seemed to come out of her mouth.

Then the vision disappeared, and everything turned black.

(out of dream)

Z looked at his sister, sleeping. She looked exhausted, both mentally and physically. _Poor kid,_ he thought. _Perhaps giving her all that extra college work right after we had just moved was a bit too much for her._

She shivered, twitching. Z gave her worried look and gently pulled the covers over her. She didn't stir. A breeze ruffled his hair, catching his attention. Looking through the window, he shivered and silently left the room.

The moon was almost full.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter. I hope it's not too short, I have trouble making long chapters. Next up: 

+ Hannah's powers are revealed! Yah!

+ Z knows about Rekai? How did that happen?

Okay, loyal readers, you know the drill: review please!


	2. HADOKEN!

Okay, so as I write this, I'm in the car going to Cleveland. This is why I haven't post my new story yet. Fortunately, this gives me a good excuse to write this chapter! Oh, and Fanfic-Lover, than you for giving me the proper spelling. I always seem to forget the right spelling.

Hiei: Just say the disclaimer already so you can type the story.

Me: You do it!

Hiei; Oh, all right. Sroa Dwin doesn't me or anyone else except for Z, Hannah, and Alex. So don't waste her time by suing!

Me: Onto the chapter!

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Botan – you want us to go into some graveyard in the middle of the night, find some old geezer and beat the crap out of him," said Yusuke.

"There's more to it than that, Yusuke," corrected Botan. "He's wanted on Koenma's Top Ten list, and he's been known to resurrect himself if any part of him isn't burnt or disintegrated."

"Fine, fine we'll do it," Yusuke told Botan.

"Oh good, I had feeling you'd say that," she replied. "We think he'll strike around midnight two days from now. Good luck!" she called as she flew off on her oar.

Yusuke watched her go, and then walked out of the warehouse as if nothing had happened.

Hannah clicked the alarm button on her clock, trying to stop the annoying buzzing sound it was producing. It worked. She looked out her window to see it was raining. Or rather, pouring. She smiled. She loved rain.

Normally when her alarm went off, she just turned it off and went back to sleep. It was, after all, set to ring at five in the morning. But not today. Instead she got out a set of clothes and went to take a shower, making sure to wash her hair thoroughly. When she came out, she wore black pants and a brown mock turtleneck.

Hannah then proceeded to brush her hair, taking time to make sure that all the tangles were removed. This took awhile because she hadn't brushed her hair for two days. When she was done she put her hair in a bun and went downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see a plate of bacon and a bowl of cereal at her place. She looked around the kitchen, thinking that Z would be around. He wasn't. She shrugged and sat down to breakfast.

Shortly after she had finished breakfast and cleaned up, Hannah heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and let Alex in, closing the door behind her. As Alex collected Hannah's homework and put it in her bag, Hannah went to the closet and put on her blue cloak. After a moment's consideration, she also put on a pointed hat, much like what witches wore except straw-colored. It was, after all, raining.

When Alex looked at her, she asked, "No roller blades?"

"'Too slippery. C'mon, let's go," Hannah replied. They opened the door and went outside.

As they walked, Alex was silent. Normally she would try to persuade Hannah to come to school, but today she didn't say a word. Hannah knew why, of course. This was the third year anniversary of Alex's father's death. Hannah knew where she would be tonight, too. At the graveyard.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked kindly. Alex looked at her, eyes bright. She nodded. "Meet me at my house after school and I'll walk with you," Hannah told her as reached the school.

"Okay," Alex replied, her voice quiet. She went inside as Hannah went around the school to the roof. Knowing that she would get little sleep that night, she sat down next to an air vent were she could hear the lecture. Seeing there was a little ledge above where she sat, she brought her knees against her chest and pushed her hat over her eyes. Not bothering to open her eyes, she listened to the lecture.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" asked a vaguely familiar voice. She blinked and pushed her hat back. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she had heard someone ask her a question.

"Um, yeah. What time is it?" she asked. She knew who he was, if only by reputation. He was the famed Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest punk at Sariyashiki Jr. High.

"I dunno," he replied. "But there's only one class left, so it's probably in the middle of the afternoon."

"Thanks. See ya!" Hannah dashed off the roof before Yusuke could say anything else.

* * *

When school had let out, Hannah and Alex walked back to Hannah's house to do their homework. After they had finished that, they decided to watch a movie until 11:30, since they had several hours. They got through one movie and half-way through another before Hannah realized it was time to go. They quietly put on their coats (or in Hannah's case her cloak and hat) and went outside.

Silence reigned during their stroll to the graveyard. No words were needed. Few knew, but not only Alex's father killed in a car accident, but Hannah's father was killed in the same accident. When they reached the graveyard, they walked around until they found Alex's father's tombstone. Alex stared at it.

"You'll be alright?" Hannah whispered. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the tombstone. Hannah left and went to find her own father's tombstone. She found it close by.

Crouching down, she made sure it was the right one. It was. She looked at it, lost in thought.

A sudden scream pierced the air, bringing her back to reality. She stood up for a moment, wondering whose voice that was. It hit her. That was Alex's! She ran towards where she had left Alex.

She soon found Alex, and saw why she had screamed. There was a wall of corpses between her and Hannah, and they were closing in on Alex fast. Hannah ran after them, hoping to save Alex.

Just as she almost reached her, the zombies parted in front of her, and she reached Alex.

"Alex, are you okay?" Hannah asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, although she didn't sound alright to Hannah.

"But not for long," called an unfamiliar voice. It was the kind of voice that could play the emperor in Star Wars. Hannah slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.

He had long, black hair about the same length as the redhead she had met a couple of days ago, with bleached white highlights in it. He had dark eyes that were cold and skin as pale as a dead man's. He wore worn out dark robes that billowed around him. He was grinning.

"You see," he said, still grinning, "I need two blood sacrifices tonight, and you just happen to be in the way." Alex looked at him with wide eyes. Hannah could tell she was shivering with fear.

"As it ever occurred to you that we might not want to be sacrificed?" Hannah asked, stepping forward. He smirked.

"Ah, but you see, you don't have a choice," he told her evilly. Hannah glared.

"Then could you at least tell us what were being sacrificed for?" That was Alex.

"Very well then, if you wish," he said. He began to give a lengthy explanation about necromancy and its various ways of spell casting. Hannah paid no attention to him as she looked at the sky. Most of the sky was covered, except for the moon.

The moon was full.

Suddenly it was as if a barrier was broken, and she felt a burning rage inside of herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do about it, too. She took a defensive stance facing the necromancer and put her hands behind her, with space in between them. Blue lightning struck once, then twice nearby. She paid it no mind.

To those watching her, it looked as if her eyes had turned yellow and had started glowing. Then a blue ball of light appeared in between her hands, and it started to grow.

When it was stabilizing, Hannah started to speak.

"Ha..." The necromancer looked at her to see what was wrong.

"Do..." Suddenly he stared at her, wide eyed and afraid.

"KEN!" As she shouted that last syllable, she thrust her palms out in front of herself, as a huge cylinder of blue-white light bigger than she was shot out of where the ball used to be. The necromancer was hit by the blast and engulfed in light.

When the blast was over, Hannah went over to where the necromancer used to be. All that was left of him was a small pile of dust. She looked around to see if the zombies were still around. They were gone. As she was turning around something tugged her ear.

"Are these real?" asked Alex, still holding an ear. But wait...her hand was above Hannah's head. Then why...? Hannah felt the top of her head. She felt two furry ears poke out of her head. Curious, she tried wiggling them like she had seen in cartoons. It worked.

"I guess..." She could feel that she had a tail too, but she didn't want to tell Alex just then. Something told her that Alex might freak out if she knew.

A breeze blew past them, bringing an array of scents to Hannah's nose. Including the scent of people. She couldn't explain how she knew all this, she just did.

"People are coming," she told Alex, pricking her ears slightly. Alex, after seeing what had just happened, decided not to ask Hannah how she knew people were coming. They didn't have to wait long before they heard voices.

"Hey guys, did you feel that blast? The spirit power of the person who made it was skyrocketing!" said a vaguely familiar voice in the distance.

"Well yeah, Kuwabara. I mean, how many people do you know who can do that everyday?" asked a more familiar voice. Hannah recognized the speaker as Yusuke.

"We'll just have to hope that whoever it was is on our side," commented grimly another vaguely familiar voice.

"Hn." That voice was both right behind Hannah and completely unfamiliar. Hannah turned to see who had spoken, startled. She saw a young man wearing all black, except for a white band of cloth that covered his forehead. His blood-red eyes were staring at them, emotionless.

Hannah watched as the other three guys caught up with them. They were the three guys she and Alex had met yesterday.

"Hiei! Are they the ones who fired that blast?" asked Yusuke.

"Hn. Ask them yourself," was his reply as disappeared from sight.

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly started fishing for something in his pocket. Alex nearly burst into laughter when he pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a small mirror cased in pink plastic. Hannah merely raised an eyebrow, amused. He opened it, revealing it to actually be a radio with a small screen. On the screen was a blue-haired girl.

"Yusuke, Koenma and I have found some vital information regarding your case, and we need you to come right away," she said. "Oh, and don't forget to take those two girls with you. They'll be very important for your mission."

"Right." Hannah and Alex stared at him.

"Well? You coming or not?" he asked, slightly irritated. They looked at each other. Hannah shrugged her shoulders and they followed his lead.

After everyone was introduced to one another and Koenma explained the situation at hand to Hannah and Alex, Yusuke spoke up.

"Alright, pacifier breath, what is it this time?" he asked, still irritated.

"Well apparently, this lich is more than just some necromancer," began Koenma. "Not only does he have the ability to bring back the dead, but he can also make living copies of himself, complete with spirit energy and even a part of his own soul."

"So in other words, there are multiple liches, all of which are exactly as powerful as the original," replied Yusuke.

"Exactly," said Koenma. "So I'm assigning you some help."

"Actually, they volunteered for the job," corrected a voice. Hannah opened one eye sleepily to see who it was. As soon as they had reached Koenma's office, she had declared herself exhausted and plumped into a chair, refusing to even keep her eyes open.

The voice belonged to Z, only he had brown fox ears and a brown fox tail tipped in white. She grinned weakly at him, too tired to be startled by his appearance.

"Hello, Z," she mumbled, both eyes now half-open. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm a Spirit Mechanic."

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter for you. Sorry if some characters seem OOC, I've only really studied Hiei's personality, so I'm having a bit of trouble making everyone else sound right. Oh, and I'll probably only be able to update every weekend at best 'cause of schoolwork. Next time:

What? Mirror demon? What's that?

Visitors! Will they survive the girl's training?

Please review!


	3. Explanations and training with Genkai

Hey, I'm back! First of all, I'd like to thank **Fanfic-Lover **and **Anin** for reviewing. Thank you guys so much! Second, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I swear, it was my pet writer's block's fault! Kurama, will you do the honors?

Kurama: Gladly. Sroa Dwin owns nothing except Hannah, Alex, and Zemien. YYH is owned by the god who made it, and the Hadoken attack is owned by Brian Clevinger (or however his name is spelled), the creator of Nuklear Power.

* * *

Silence. Then:

"A what?" That was Yusuke.

"A Spirit Mechanic," Z repeated calmly. "Among other things, I've invent most of the tools you've used in your cases. I'm also the one who found the blueprints for Shishiwakamaru's Banshee Shriek."

"I thought Suzuki made the Banshee Shriek," asked Kurama, suspicious.

"He did," replied Z evenly. "But he couldn't have made it without the blueprints. That's where I came in."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm her half-brother," he answered, pointing at Hannah. "If you don't trust me, then ask her."

"Is that true?" Yusuke asked Hannah. Hannah didn't answer. Looking over, he saw that her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

"Hey kid, wake up," said Yusuke, annoyed. Z looked as if he was trying not to smile, and was failing.

"Just five more minutes, Z," she murmured, still asleep. Everyone in the room formed sweatdrops.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," said Yusuke.

"So, um, Koenma," began Alex, changing the subject, "Why are we here? I mean, it's all very interesting, but there doesn't seem to be much point in telling us all this."

"I was hoping you'd ask that," responded Koenma. "You see, it all has to do with you."

"Me?" she asked, startled. She was rarely the center of anything, and she liked it that way.

"You," he confirmed. "That lich wanted your blood."

"My blood?" she asked, confused. "Why would he want my blood?"

"We don't exactly know yet," answered Z softly. "We've been looking through Reikai records, but there isn't much on necromancy."

"Hn. I know why. It's because she's one fourth mirror demon." Everyone stared at Hiei.

"HIEI, THAT WAS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" Koenma yelled. Hannah stirred, muttering about over-active toddlers.

"Really Koenma, why didn't tell me this sooner?" asked Z, exasperated. "If I had known that, I could have been done hours ago."

"If you had known what?" asked Hannah, confused.

"That I was one quarter mirror demon," replied Alex patiently.

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. And that probably wasn't the only thing he was looking for," said Z.

"What do you mean?" asked Hannah, confused.

"He means that you, Hannah McRose, are the next Puremage," stated Koenma.

A silence fell on the group. Then:

"'Puremage'? What kind of name is _that_?" asked Hannah.

"A perfectly good one," retorted Z.

"So what does a Puremage do exactly?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, no one really knows for sure," stated Koenma. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hannah do an anime fall. "The last two Puremages died before much could be documented about them, so all we have are some very old legends involving a Puremage and an orb of some sort, none of which give very many details on how the Puremage actually used its powers."

"A Puremage is supposedly someone whose Spirit Power grows exponentially the longer it isn't used," explained Kurama. "Although many are given the title, a true Puremage hasn't been seen in over three thousand years."

"Well now, that hasn't actually been proven to be true," argued Z. Before an argument could be started, however, Hannah stepped in.

"Why don't we discuss this tomorrow, after we've gotten some rest," she suggested. "After all, it is around three o'clock in the morning." Everyone agreed with this plan and decided to meet again tomorrow afternoon at Z's house. As everyone left, Alex approached the kitsune siblings.

"Um, Z?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Um, my mom wanted me to ask you if I could stay over at your house for a week or two while she's out of town," she asked.

"Well of course you can stay," answered Z. As the walked into the house, he told her, "You can either take the guest bedroom or share Hannah's room, it's your choice. Now I'm going to bed, so don't stay up too late." After a bit of thought, Alex decided to share Hannah's room, feeling the need to be with a friend as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hannah awoke to see the Alex open the drapes to her windows, letting in bright light. Hannah blinked in confusion, and then remembered last night's activities. She looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning.

"Alex? Shouldn't we be at school?" she asked groggily.

"Don't you remember, Hannah?" she answered. "It's Saturday."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey Hannah, mind if I go back to my house to get some clothes?" After signaling that it was okay, Hannah went and took a shower. She felt numb and senseless after comparing the increase in powerto all of her senses from the fox ears and nose the night before to her now normal body.

Thirty minutes later, Hannah entered the kitchen wearing a white sleeve-less shirt and black pants. Looking around, she found a note on the table. It was from Z saying to arrive at some old temple by one o'clock. On the back she found a map to the place.

She showed Alex the note after she had come back. Deciding to skip lunch, the two girls put on roller blades and followed the map. It took two hours to reach the place and another two hours to climb all the stairs to the top of the temple.

"Stupid stairs," muttered Hannah as she reached the top. Upon reaching it, she found two people waiting for her: the overly-cheerful Botan and a short old lady with faded pink hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Hannah," greeted Botan cheerfully. "This is Genkai. She will be teaching you and Alex how to use your powers today. Goodbye and have fun training!" And the blue-haired ferry girl flew off on her oar before they could so much as utter a word.

"Follow me, girls," called Genkai as she walked inside the temple. Alex and Hannah followed her, the latter murmuring to herself darkly about stupid stairs and crazy blue-haired people. She didn't notice that they had stopped until she bumped into Alex. Alex didn't seem to notice, however, for she was listening to something the old lady was saying. Since Hannah couldn't quite hear what was being said, she decided to zone out until they stopped talking.

"Hn, follow me," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Hiei staring at her. _At my eye level, no less_, she thought, snickering silently.

"What's so funny, baka?" he asked, annoyed. She stopped.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go," he ordered.

"Go where?" she asked, confused.

"Weren't you listening, baka? I'm supposed to train you. Now are you going to come, or am I going to have to drag you?" he explained, patience wearing thin.

"I'll follow," she answered. They started to walk inside the forest. Or rather, Hannah tried to follow him as he flitted ahead of her, staying in the treetops. After a while, Hiei suddenly appeared about twenty feet in front of her, waiting. She hurried up.

From there, training began. After looking her over, he had decided that she should start by doing two hundred pushups. Hannah, after collapsing at number fifty, had declared that it was impossible. Deciding to prove her wrong, he did two hundred pushups right in front of her. One handed. He took about twenty minutes; she had timed it to make sure.

It continued after that with the basics of the sword. Since she had never used a sword, and Hiei didn't trust her to not to cut off something important in the first five minutes, they used short wooden staffs instead. That was a relief, because Hannah would've died of blood loss in half an hour from all the cuts she had gotten, if they had been using real swords. As it was, she was covered with bruises head to toe from all the times she hadn't been able to block Hiei's strike. Finally they had to stop because it was getting dark. She met up with Alex and they went back home.

That continued for the next two weeks, until today. Now for the first time, she was finally learning how to use her spirit energy, by Genkai. And the first thing on Genkai's list was for Hannah to try to repeat her 'Hadoken', as Alex had nicknamed it.

"Try to remember what you felt the first time you did it," said Genkai as Hannah prepared.

Everyone had stopped training to watch her, which made her nervous. But it didn't seem to affect her power-up as she created and stabilized an energy orb of approximately the same size as the one she had fired at the necromancer.

Everyone moved out her way as she prepared to fire. She was aiming towards the forest, figuring that it wouldn't harm anyone. Just as she fired her attack a group of three people appeared from the edge of the forest, right where she had aimed. Genkai yelled at her to stop, but it was too late. There was nothing that could be done asthe beamhit the group and a flash of light blinded everyone nearby.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't very good, I guess that's what happens when you type most of this during the debates! Next time:

The visitors are revealed! Wait a second, aren't the necromancers supposed to be _against _us? What's up with that?

A close-up on Alex's powers!

Please review.


End file.
